1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of crime investigation and specifically to crime investigation using image evidence, and in specific examples, to a point of investigation tool and interface, wherein the tool and interface are operable for entering, accessing and updating case, crime scene and image information in or near real time and from the field.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently there are very limited resources available to law enforcement agencies in terms of computerized systems. The Applicant considers that such limited resources constitute a significant barrier to effective analysis of criminal intelligence information. Many police forces can now measure the number of finger prints and DNA samples gathered, the number that have led to an suspect/offender been identified and the number that resulted in an suspect/offender been brought to justice. The same may not be true for suspects/offenders seen in crime images (such as CCTV images), where no other forensic evidence is available, such as DNA and/or Finger prints. Police forces often do not know how many images they are in possession of, not to mention the physical location of such images; typically they will be stored in filing cabinets, desks drawers and other isolated silos, thus being used inefficiently or not used at all.